b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Road
Hangul= 천원이 아쉬워 집까지 걸었던 매일 유난히 길고 길던 우리 하굣길 그 길을 걸으며 이야길 나누면 (시간이 참 짧았어) 네가 있기에 외롭지 않았어 골목을 누비고 모래 먼지 날리고 서로가 서로의 영웅이 되어 동네를 지키고 네가 슈퍼맨 내가 배트맨 하며 치고 박고 싸우던 그 때는 우리가 최고 늘 찾던 우리 집 뒷담벼락 말투부터 서로가 닮더라 아직 꺼내보지 못한 우리들 비밀 향기 가득 남아있는 우리 걷던 길 매일 울고 웃으며 걸었던 길 함께 맹세한 약속을 잊지 않길 다시 만나는 그 날에 웃을 수 있게 변치 않길 바라 너와 나만은 함께 걸어온 길에 끝에서 약속해 약속해 Woaa 라라라라라라라라 어두운 길에서 한 없이 방황하고 매일이 지겨워서 꿈이 없었지 그 길의 곁에서 항상 힘이 되어준 (네가 있었기에) 이렇게 난 걸어갈 수 있었어 배고파도 나누어 먹던 빵 한 쪽 이유 없는 반항들도 많았죠 누구보다 쿵짝이 잘 맞는 우리 시간이 아쉬워 이 길을 걸었죠 오 한 편의 흑백 필름으로 남아버린 우리들의 그 때 그 시절 그 시간 그 바람 그 길 언제나 멋진 이야기로 남아주길 매일 울고 웃으며 걸었던 길 함께 맹세한 약속을 잊지 않길 다시 만나는 그 날에 웃을 수 있게 변치 않길 바라 너와 나만은 함께 걸어온 길에 끝에서 시간이 지나고 세월이 흘러도 기댈 수 있기를 힘들 땐 언제라도 힘이 되어 줄게 너의 길이 되어 줄게 저 높이 저 높이 날아갈 수 있기를 바라 매일 울고 웃으며 걸었던 길 함께 맹세한 약속을 잊지 않길 다시 만나는 그 날에 웃을 수 있게 변치 않길 바라 너와 나만은 함께 걸어온 길에 끝에서 약속해 약속해 라라라라라라라라라 약속해 약속해 라라라라라라라라라 |-| Romanization= cheonwoni aswiwo jipkkaji georeotdeon maeil yunanhi gilgo gildeon uri hagyotgil geu gireul georeumyeo iyagil nanumyeon (sigani cham jjarbasseo) nega itgie oeropji anhasseo golmogeul nubigo morae meonji nalligo seoroga seoroui yeongungi doeeo dongnereul jikigo nega syupeomaen naega baeteumaen hamyeo chigo bakgo ssaudeon geu ttaeneun uriga choego neul chatdeon uri jip dwitdambyeorak maltubuteo seoroga darmdeora ajik kkeonaeboji motan urideul bimil hyanggi gadeuk namainneun uri geotdeon gil maeil ulgo useumyeo georeotdeon gil hamkke maengsehan yaksogeul itji ankil dasi mannaneun geu nare useul su itge byeonchi ankil bara neowa namaneun hamkke georeoon gire kkeuteseo yaksokhae yaksokhae rararararararara eoduun gireseo han eobsi banghwanghago maeiri jigyeowoseo kkumi eobseotji geu girui gyeoteseo hangsang himi doeeojun (nega isseotgie) ireoke nan georeogal su isseosseo baegopado nanueo meokdeon ppang han jjok iyu eomneun banhangdeuldo manhatjyo nuguboda kungjjagi jal matneun uri sigani aswiwo i gireul georeotjyo o han pyeonui heukbaek pilleumeuro namabeorin urideurui geu ttae geu sijeol geu sigan geu baram geu gil eonjena meotjin iyagiro namajugil maeil ulgo useumyeo georeotdeon gil hamkke maengsehan yaksogeul itji ankil dasi mannaneun geu nare useul su itge byeonchi ankil bara neowa namaneun hamkke georeoon gire kkeuteseo sigani jinago sewori heulleodo gidael su itgireul himdeul ttaen eonjerado himi doeeo julge neoui giri doeeo julge jeo nopi jeo nopi naragal su itgireul bara maeil ulgo useumyeo georeotdeon gil hamkke maengsehan yaksogeul itji ankil dasi mannaneun geu nare useul su itge byeonchi ankil bara neowa namaneun hamkke georeoon gire kkeuteseo yaksokhae yaksokhae rarararararararara yaksokhae yaksokhae rarararararararara |-| English= The days I used to walk home because I wanted to save as much as I can The way to school that felt especially long As I walked on that road, when we talked (Time felt so short) it wasn’t lonely because I had you Past the alleyway, the sand and dust flew around We became each other’s heroes as we protected our town You were Superman, I was Batman We punched, kicked and fought, we were the best back then From the back wall of our house to the way we talked We resembled each other We still have secrets that we couldn’t take out yet The road we walked is still filled with that scent The road we walked on as we cried and laughed every day I hope you didn’t forget the promise we made together That we can smile when we meet again, I hope you won’t change At the end of this road that we walked together Promise me, promise me I endlessly wandered on this dark road Sick of each day, I had no dreams But on that road, you always gave me strength by my side (Because you were there) I could keep walking Even if I was hungry, I shared my bread with you There were a lot of rebellions without cause We fit together better than anyone else We walked on this road, sad that time was ticking It remains as a black-and-white film The times, the days back then, the hope I hope that road will always remain as a great story The road we walked on as we cried and laughed every day I hope you didn’t forget the promise we made together That we can smile when we meet again, I hope you won’t change At the end of this road that we walked together Even after time passes I hope you can lean on me whenever things get hard I’ll give you strength, I’ll be your road I hope you can fly high high The road we walked on as we cried and laughed every day I hope you didn’t forget the promise we made together That we can smile when we meet again, I hope you won’t change At the end of this road that we walked together Promise me, promise me Promise me, promise me |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul via colorcodedlyrics.com *Hangul Romanization via romanization @ WordPress *English Translations via popgasa.com Category:Lyrics